


When only ice remains...

by kneelbeforethegodofmischief



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loki in prison, Mother-Son Relationship, Thor 2, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneelbeforethegodofmischief/pseuds/kneelbeforethegodofmischief





	When only ice remains...

He wanders in the shadows of dark corridors, reaching out his hands to scan the walls around him. He can feel nothing but cold beneath his fingers, icy cold that burns him, and yet he cannot remove his hands from that so familiar pain.

And then suddenly, there is light and she appears. She approaches him and smiles, her arms spread wide, and it seems that the light emanates from that smile of hers. So comforting, so familiar. And the little boy trips towards her, embracing her, embracing the light.

She wraps her arms around him and whispers his name. There is something insisting about the way she pronounces it, and her fingers dig into his back, clinging to him as if fearing to lose him, fearing that he could vanish again. He presses his smooth jaw against her neck, and closes his eyes. He is safe when her thick loose hair falls over his cheek, covering him, protecting him from the shadows, from darkness. She is light. She is warmth. She is peace.

Peace…

He doesn’t notice that her fingers are trembling. He doesn’t feel how a thin stream of moisture runs down his cheek, wetting it down to the corner of his mouth. He tastes salt… and something else. Fear?

Her fingers increase their pressure but he doesn’t tell her that she is hurting him. He licks his lips. It tastes like sorrow… anguish… despair.

Blood.

It runs in streams down his face. He wipes his hands over his cheeks and stares at them.

She sinks to the ground and he kneels down beside her, little hands grabbing her face that tears of blood have stained. Her trembling hands clutch at his arm. He just stares.

He just stares while his mother renders her last breath.

He licks his lips, it tastes like pain. Cold pain. Cold and burning. Like ice.

And then he screams.

 

* * *

 

Loki shrieks, jerks up and looks around him, frantically. Cold white walls of a cell. So immobile, so familiar. So peaceful.

Cold peace.

And then, the relief of getting back to reality. Because even the cold white reality is less inconsolable than the shadows of darkness. They are gruesome, frightening, and taste like sorrow, anguish and despair.

He sits in a corner and reads, with the hope of escaping from that world in black and white. The white days of cold peace and the dark nights of cold pain. Everything is cold since they have taken the light from him.

He reads. In another place, the light still shines. Warm and comforting. In another world that is not framed by white walls. Others are now embracing the light, and it will warm them, like it had once warmed him. Protect them against the shadows of darkness, protect those whose brightness has kept the shadows away from them anyway, over all those years.

But his dark shadows are still tormenting him.

So he reads. The shadows keep away from him when he reads.

He reads until the guard comes and tells him. His book rests open on his lap. And he just stares.

The guard leaves. He closes the book and stands up, walks to the middle of the cell.

He stands there, arms spread wide, and stares. She is not walking towards him. She doesn’t smile at him, she doesn’t embrace him, she doesn’t whisper his name.

The light has been extinguished.

He stays immobile, fingers trembling slightly. A cold stream of moisture runs down his face. Cold and burning. Like ice.

And then he screams.


End file.
